Understand Me
by Levy Aomine Michaelis
Summary: Susah banget bikin Nijimura paham. Untung Haizaki gak nangis, tapi malah- dibuat malu. Warning: NIJIHAI


KUROKO NO BASKET milik FUJIMAKI TADATOSHI

STORY milik AUTHOR Levy Aomine Michaelis

SETTING: Teiko no Gakuen

MAIN CHARACTER:

NIJIMURA SHUUZO

HAIZAKI SHOUGO

SUPPORTING CHARACTER:

KISEKI NO SEDAI

READ AND REVIEW

~Happy Reading~

Di akhir masa kelas tiga semester pertama, kelas XII A merencanakan liburan mereka untuk menyambut masa-masa akhir mereka di SMA itu. Namun, ini bukan acara perpisahan karena hanya anggota kelas mereka yang khusus ikut serta dalam acara ini.

Haizaki misu-misu tidak ingin ikut dalam acara tersebut.

Alasannya?

Simak _flashback_ berikut..

Di beberapa menit yang lalu, berdiri lah Nijimura Shuuzo, seorang pria muda bersurai hitam, tinggi, dan tampan berserta selaku ketua kelas plus penanggung jawab atas acara liburan mereka didepan kelas saat pelajaran berakhir.

"Soal tempat nya sudah kami beritahu di BBM kan? Dan soal budget juga kalian sudah setuju. Nah sekarang tinggal soal transportasi. Disini kita akan menggunakan dua transportasi, yaitu angkutan umum dan juga kendaraan pribadi. Buat teman-teman yang mau membawa kendaraan pribadi atau motor aku harap bisa boncengan dengan yang lain untuk menghemat biaya. Baiklah sekarang siapa yang bisa membawa motor di hari H nanti?"

Beberapa orang kemudian mengangkat tangan,

"Ada tujuh orang, berarti kita bisa meminimalisir empat belas orang. Dan sisanya akan memakai angkutan umum ya atau ada yang naik kendaraan pribadi lain?" Nijimura memastikan.

Riko nunjuk tangan, "Aku langsung saja kesana, soalnya diantar sama papa." Ujar si gadis bersurai coklat. Nijimura menyetujuinya.

"Apa ada lagi yang tidak naik angkutan?"

Kemudian Akashi mengangkat tangannya, "Nijimura-san, apa boleh aku berboncengan denganmu? Aku tak ingin diantar sopir kesana, bisa jadi heboh nanti. Kalau naik angkutan aku tidak sudi." Ujarnya. Nijimura terdiam sejenak dan mengerti dengan keadaan Akashi yang memang tidak pernah naik angkutan umum.

"Si Shuuzo sialan itu suka ngebut loh Akashi.." Sahut si abu, yang tidak lain adalah Haizaki dengan wajah—jealous tentunya.

"Tidak apa. Aku juga sudah terbiasa mengebut saat berkuda dihari minggu." Jawab si merah tak kalah.

 _FUCK!_

"Aku rasa itu tidak ada masalah Akashi. Kau bisa ikut aku, dan kau Haizaki?" Tanya Nijimura yang gak respek sama perasaan Haizaki sekarang.

"Aku tidak ikut di acara ini!" Ketus si abu.

"Hei hei apa kau tahu pentingnya acara ini untuk kita? Saat kita lulus nanti belum tentu kita bisa bertemu lagi. Pasti kalian akan sibuk dengan aktivitas masing-masing tau." Celoteh Nijimura. Haizaki yang panas hatinya makin panas.

Siapa yang gak panas coba kalau pacar mu dimodusin orang lain dan pacar mu gak respek ama perasaannmu plus kena ceramah pula?

Kalau itu Haizaki mah jangan tanya lagi gimana perasaannya sekarang.

"Orangtua ku tidak mengijinkanku untuk pergi! Puas?" Bohong Haizaki kemudian berlalu dari kelas karena tak ingin dikerubungi pertanyaan lebih. Istilahnya kabur dengan terhormat.

"Oh hoi Haizaki teme!" Pekik Nijimura. Ia membiarkan Haizaki pergi untuk sementara lalu melanjutkan _briefing_ bersama anggota kelas lainnya.

"Akashi-kun, bagaimana kalau bareng kami saja? Soalnya Kise-kun akan naik mobil pribadi nya." Sahut Kuroko disela-sela pembicaraan.

"Heee apa maksudmu Kurokocchi? Aku kan hanya ingin berdua denganmu ssu." Rengek Kise.

Aomine langsung mengunci lengannya ke si surai kuning, "Oi Kise jangan tinggalkan kami dong."

"Ekhm.. aku bukannya ingin ikut nebeng nodayo, tapi aku alergi kalau naik angkutan umum."

"Loh bukannya Shin-chan mau naik gerobak ku ya?" Takao ikutan nimbrung.

"Tempatnya jauh Bakao, kau bisa tepar duluan di jalan!"

"Wuaahh Shin-chan mengkhawatirkanku.." Histeris Takao dengan aura blink-blink, Midorima tepuk jidad.

"Jadi bagaimana Akashi-kun?" Kuroko balik lagi ke surai merah yang pasang wajah masam disana, padahal Kuroko sama sekali tak bisa membaca raut tersebut.

"Ikut mereka juga boleh Akashi. Lagipula kupikir akan lebih baik jika kau naik mobil Kise yang dingin dan luas. Kalau naik motor itu panas, dan kalau hujan bisa basah. Aku tak ingin kau sakit nanti" Nasehat Nijimura. Dan akibat kesenangan karena diberi perhatian oleh sang pujaan hati pun Akashi angguk-angguk aja.

"Baiklah aku rasa cukup untuk hari ini, satu hari sebelum hari H kita akan briefing lagi. Dan kalau kalian ada pertanyaan silakan BBM padaku secara personal."

"Yaaa..." Jawab kelas itu kompak.

.

.

 _Yare-yare, dia mulai bertingkah lagi._

Nijimura mengambil tas nya dan juga tas kekasihnya yang ditinggal begitu saja.

Namun belum saja Nijimura melangkahkan kaki keluar kelas, ia dicegat oleh seorang gadis berambut pink.

"Nijimura-san nanti berangkat sama siapa?"

Nijimura pasang muka mikir-mikir sejenak, "Hmm.. Haizaki. Mungkin?"

"Eeeh?" Momoi tersipu mendengarnya, jiwa fujoshinya bangkit.

.

.

.

.

Haizaki bersandar dipinggir atap gedung sekolahnya. Tangannya menopang dagu untuk menjaga keseimbangan, sembari menatap pemandangan langit yang mulai menjingga.

"Kau lupa tas mu Bakazaki!" Tas punggung hitam itu melayang dan ditangkap oleh sang pemilik. Lalu ia kembali ke posisi semula, enggan menatap di rambut hitam disana.

"Kenapa kau disini? Pulang sana. Ntar Akashi lama nungguin." Ujar Haizaki tanpa menoleh.

"Akashi? Kenapa aku harus pulang bersama Akashi?"

"Enggak usah pura-pura lah, kemarin juga aku lihat kau pulang bersamanya." Balas Haizaki masih dengan nada bete.

"Oh kau melihatnya?"

"Ya."

"Kemarin mobil Akashi mogok, dan aku melihat nya berdiri dipinggir jalan bersama sopir nya yang sibuk membenarkan aki."

"Lalu kau menjemputnya begitu? Heh baik sekali." Sindir Haizaki.

"Aku tidak ada rencana menjemputnya, aku hanya tak sengaja bertemu." Nijimura membela diri.

"Bahkan kau juga mengabaikanku yang menyapa mu dari pinggir toko. Kau pasti melihatku dan pura-pura tak tahu kan?" Haizaki tak ingin kalah, gimana lagi kalau rasa cemburu sudah diambang batas?

"Aku tidak mungkin menurunkannya ditengah jalan karena mu kan Haizaki? Ayolah kita sudah sama-sama sudah besar dan kau pasti paham dengan—"

Haizaki berbalik "KENAPA HARUS AKU YANG HARUS PAHAM! KENAPA TIDAK KAU SAJA!" Pekik Haizaki lantang. Nijimura kaget.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya nya.

"Kau tidak pernah mengerti perasaanku kan? Kau juga selalu memperlakukan beda si boncel merah itu! Apa kalian berdua ini sudah pacaran hah!" Amarah Haizaki meluap, perasaannya yang tertahan tidak bisa dibendung, namun sebagai lelaki dia tak ingin menangis.

Melihat tingkah Haizaki yang tidak biasanya, Nijimura mengerti. Ia mengambil kesimpulan jika pemuda abu tersebut tengah mencemburui hubungannya dengan Akashi. Diambilnya langkah untuk mempersempit ruang antara ia dan pemuda abu tersebut kemudian memeluknya, tentu saja ada penolakan yang diberikan namun dengan tenaga yang lebih kuat Nijimura berhasil menenangkan Haizaki bahkan memberi ciuman panas padanya sebagai obat minta maaf.

Setelah beberapa menit, saat oksigen sudah mulai habis ciuman itu berakhir. Benang-benang saliva saling bertaut antara bibir Haizaki dan Nijimura.

"Dengar Haizaki. Pacarku hanyalah satu, dan namanya adalah—" Nijimura berbisik ditelinga si abu "Haizaki Shougo."

Wajah Haizaki kemudian bersemu merahh hingga ketelinga.

.

.

.

OWARI

Huwaa padahal project ff AsaKaruNagi kemarin aja masih belum usai, aku malah bikin NijiHai.

Tapi ya entah kenapa saya ngebet banget pengen bikin ni fanfict, semoga kalian para penggemarnya suka. Thanks buat yg udah baca siapapun anda dan juga buat yang review.

OMAKE

Pagi-pagi sudah terjadi keriuhan di gerbang SMA Teikou. Terlihat para gadis sedang berbisik satu sama lain membicarakan objek yang sama. Kedua objek itu adalah Haizaki Shougo dan Nijimura Shuuzou yang berada diatas motor dengan keadaan Nijimura yang memboncengi Haizaki dan Haizaki berpengangan erat di pinggang Nijimura.

"Brengsek! Kau sengaja ngebut tadi agar aku memelukmu ya?" Gerutu Haizaki kesal.

"Memang."

 _Sialan!_

Selamat Haizaki. Sekarang kekasih anda Nijimura Shuuzo akan mempunyai hobi baru yaitu nge-modusin kekasihnya sendiri.

Owari enelan.


End file.
